The Libero with Wings
by Garace
Summary: As all of these stories start out, Parker had a normal life. For all of you volleyball players, she is a freshman Libero on Varsity for her hometown. Her world is turned upside down when two demigods come barreling into her perfect life. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Rated T because I'm obbsessed. Minor cuss words, maybe an F bomb. Mentions of sex, none
1. Chapter 1

_"Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a man."_

The name Parker tends to run in my family. I had a great Grandma Parker, two Aunt's named Parker and now I'm named Parker. Parker Smith to be exact.

My dad is called Elliot, he was in the 2004 Olympics for track. I was really little at that time but I don't remember much. He was also in the Olympics on 1996. I wasn't born yet but that's how he said he met my mom.

Mom was a compleatly different story. I have never met her in my entire life. Dad said he didn't even know she was pregnant until I showed up on his doorstep in a golden cradle.

I don't have any sibblings, Dad is too engrossed in his running to settle down and have kids. Both of us barely remember to have dinner.

Instead of fallowing in Dad's footsteps, I play softball and volleyball. I am a pitcher in softball and a libero in volleyball since I am so short. I can live in spandex and slides if I had too.

We live in a condo on the beach of New York. It's wonderfull and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Dad and I were ingrossed in our daily came of pepper when I started asking about my mom. We had never really talked about her, but since I was fourteen I was deterimed to know.

We sat down on top of a dune side by side and watched the sunset. Dad kept looking over at me, like he knew I was going to ask.

"Spit it out," he said suddenly.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" I looked over at him, my voice catching in my throat.

"Because I know you," Dad bumped me with his shoulder.

"I want to know about Mom," I drummed my fingers on my bare legs.

Dad let out a long sigh, "Parker-"

"Dad, I want to know." I said, pretty stuburn infact.

"I met your Mom at the Olympics," Dad said after a long pause. "We immedietly hit it off, she was a runner too."

He started to tell me about how they started hanging out after the Olympics, after a while. I showed up.

I fingered the necklace that I have around my neck, it's a pair of large wings. It's a necklace that I have had since I was born.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" I asked, not even knowing what she looked like.

"No," Dad shook his head. "We weren't alowed to be together."

"Why?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Because of her family, they disaproved of me." Dad said sourly and grabbed a fistfull of sand.

"That's stupid, you were even in the Olympics," I said softly.

"That's nothing compared to them," Dad said and looked at the sky.

We resumed our usual game of pepper, it was silent. When it got dark, we went inside and I went straight to bed.

Let's start off with some cold hard facts about me.

1) I have ADHD and dyslexia. Great combination right?

2) I have never got lower than varsity in any sport and I never will.

3) I have black hair and blue eyes, apperently inherited by my Mom.

4) Nobody has ever asked me out but there is a rumor that the Pitcher on the boys baseball team(Danny Riley) has a crush on me.

That is basically it, I will probably add more as I write this. I've never been the best writer because of my dyslexia but obviously I will try my best.

So back to the story, I took a quick shower and then crawled into bed. Tomorrow we have our first home volleyball game. I'm on Varsity as you know. Every home Volleyball game we have to dress up nice, on away games we can dress as crappy as we want.

I fell asleep, wrapped in thin blankets. My alarm went off at six, school starts at seven thirty.

I got dressed in a cherry blossom patterend skirt, a black shirt and my brown combat boots. This was as fancy as I was going to get today. Other than that I curled my usually straight black hair and put on simple make up.

Then I packed my volleyball bag, ate the breakfast Dad made me and he drove me to school. In August I would have my permet.

Like usual game days, I couldn't sit through every class. I only got good grades because you have to have a letter grade better than a C- to play sports. Power hour(after school help) is the only reason I can pass my classes.

I got sent out in three classes out of seven because I continued to tap my feet. All of my teachers know that I have ADHD but three of them couldn't handle me today.

Finally school ended and we went into the gym to set up the nets for the JV and JV2 games. Varisty plays after.

I did book, which I absolutely hated. Then after they were done, I went into the lockeroom to get ready. I pulled on my ankle braces, my knee pads and tied my expensive volleyball shoes. Adorned of course with spandex and my uniform.

Everybody comes to home volleyball games. We are a small town but small towns have more pride than cities.

I started off serving, hitting the weakest passer in the backrow. Which ironically, happened to be the libero. Dang. She over passed to the setter resulting a bad set to the outside hitter. She had a nice hit that I easily dug up to our setter, Cassia. Cassia quick set to our hitter Emma who had a nice kill. I ended up serving a couple of more points until I subbed out to our middle hitter, Jasmine.

Dad was cheering me on in the stands, I locked eyes with him and he nodded.

I subbed back in when Jasmine got to backrow. Then I served again but the libero was out. So I hit the next worst passer, the backrow setter.

"Setter out!" She yelled and called for a hit.

She hit a nice one on the line, I made a fist, dove to my left, popped a nice one up and rolled to get back up.

"Back!" I called for a set.

Cassia set back to me, I piped it over the net. The DS dug it up nicely to the setter.

The game ended, we won three. Them zero. Our team was just unbeatable. Expecially with me.

Not to be narcisstic though. It's totally true. Dad was ranting about when the Coach called me out on my bad pass. I totally agree with her about my bad pass, it almost went over the net. I just took it and when he parked in the drive way, a ear splitting roar sounded a few miles away. Someone knocked on my window.

It was a boy with black hair and green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

I rolled it down, "what the hell was that?"

"That was a hellhound," the boy said calmly. "Do you have ADHD or deslexia?"

"Both, why?" I was generally confused and scared at the same time.

"You've got to come with us," the boy looked at my Dad. "You know why right?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "yeah."

"What? Somebody better tell me what's going on?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We'll explain it to you on the way, come on." The boy opened the car door hurriedly.

Dad quickly hugged me goodbye and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye, I'll see you soon."

I hopped out of the car, only in slides, spandex and my uniform. "Where are we going?"

The boy and girl ran to a van that said _Delphi Strawberries_ in faded letters. "Come with us, there's a whole pack."

"Of Hellhounds?" I asked, slid into a seat and buckled.

"Yeah," the girl said. "By the way, I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."

Percy reved up the van and sped out onto the road, swerving angry drivers and peeved pedestrians. "I only have one question?"

"Yeah what's that?" I grumbled, slightly irritated.

"Why are you so short? I thought you played volleyball?" Percy definetly needs some help.

"I'm a libero dumbass," I said angrily.

"What's a Libero?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The rearmost, roaming defensive player in volleyball or soccer." Annabeth sounded like a walking encylopedia. "Usually people that can't play front row."

"Oh," Percy said, obviously dumbfounded.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked as Percy sped onto the highway.

"Long Island," he said. "The best place on Earth."

"Whoa whoa, I can't go to long island. I've got practice tomorrow," I paniced.

"Missing practice is the least of your worries," Percy grunted.

"I'm on Varisty though!" I screamed. "I have to go back!"

Percy steered the van on to the side of the road. "I'll go hold them off, we're almost to camp." He leaned in and kissed Annabeth, "see you at camp Wise Girl."

"See you soon Seaweed Brain," Annabeth took the drivers spot as Percy took off running towards the road.

"You're just going to let him go? What if he dies?" I screeched as Annabeth guided the van back onto the road.

"Don't talk like that," she whispered.

"I didn't know you guys are dating," I said softly.

"Engaged actually," Annabeth said and held up her hand where a silver band stood out against her tan skin.

"And how old are you?" I cocked my head at her.

"Eighteen," she said like it was no big deal.

"So where are we going?" I asked and slid into the front seat.

"A camp for kids like us," she turned into a gravel road that went into the forest.

"Okay I have a feeling that there is going to be an ax murderer waiting out here for me." I said and put my hand on the door handle.

"There's not," Annabeth laughed and shook her head.

Annabeth drove for a while until the forest opened up into a valley. It was so beautiful that it made me forget all about Percy.

I quickly got out and started down, it had a beach, a rectangle of cabins and a huge old farm house.

"This is... Amazing," I gazed around.

Annabeth smiled, "this is Camp Half Blood."

"Half-what?" I looked at her, my smile still on my face.

"Half blood, it's what we are. That's'what you are. Half god or goddess and half human," Annabeth explained. And her tone was dead serious.

"Are you on crack?" I looked over at her.

She smiled, "no. Come on, I'll take you to Chiron."

"Chiron?" I asked as we started walking toward the large farm house. "As in the Centaur guy?"

"That's the one," Annabeth smiled.

As we neared the farm house, there was a man with dark black hair, almost purple and an old man in a wheelchair. Which one was Chiron?

"Chiron!" Annabeth called out and rushed to hug the man in the wheelchair. "We found another one."

"Well hello Annabeth! And who is this?" Apperently Chiron said and looked up at me.

"Um, Parker Smith," I said sheepishly.

The man with the black hair looked up at me. "Another one eh? I'll be in my room." Then he got up and stumbled into the farm house, holding his glass coke.

"Welcome Parker Smith, I am Chiron." Chiron held out his hand and I shook it. "Annabeth, where's Percy?"

Her expression turned cloudly, "he's holding them off. Percy should be here soon."

"I'm sure he will be dear, come here Parker. Come inside with me." Chiron started to wheel into the house. "I'll show you the video."


	2. Chapter 2

Chrion led me into a room with a worn out couch and an old TV set. I sat down on the couch as he put in a tape and left the room.

The video explained Greek and Roman Mytholigy and what I'm doing here. Then suddenly it flashed to a tape of Percy fighting something that looked suprizingly like the minotor.

"Almost a year ago, Kronos rose again in the body of Luke Castellan." Then it showed a blown up picture of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes with a large scar laughing with a goth girl and what looked like a young Annabeth. "On August 18th, Luke killed himself so that Kronos would die. Given the knife by Percy Jackson."

"For a couple of months, Percy suddenly disapeered from camp. For months, his girl friend Annabeth chase searched but could not find anything."

It cut to shaky video of Annabeth, her eyes were red and her usually curly hair was knotted. "Not know Connor, I have to find him."

"Annabeth wait!" Apperently Connor said and started to chase Annabeth who was walking out the door. "Where do you think Percy went?"

"I don't know, get out of my face." Annabeth shot Connor a dirty look and she stormed off toward the farm house.

The video stopped and then it was narrated again. "At the end of the Titan war, there was a prophecy issued. Seven Half Bloods shall answer the call, through storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath and foe bear arms at the doors of death."

A shudder passed through my body.

"Percy was found in Camp Jupiter, thinking he was the son of Neptune. But really he is the son of Poseidon. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter was found here. Thinking he was the son of Zeus. Roman and Greek were reunited, seven half bloods. Gaea, was waking up from her eternal sleep."

I sat back on the couch, holy shit.

Then it explained the whole war, I was most shocked when it said that Percy and Annabeth had been to Hell. No wonder they were engaged already.

When the video ended, I slowly walked back into the sunlight. Chiron and the dark haired man where playing cards.

"So?" Chiron turned around and looked at me. "Do you believe us?"

"This is freaking crazy!" I said, still in a little bit of shock.

"Parker, meet Dionysus, the god of wine." Chiron motioned to the dark haired man.

"Wait, the real Dionysus?" I asked and shifted my weight onto my other foot.

Dionysus sighed and threw down his cards. "Why does everybody ask that?"

Chiron rolled his eyes, "Piper will show you around." He said that just as a beautiful brown haired girl walked up onto the porch. "Piper, this is Parker Smith. She's the one Percy and Annabeth went to get."

Piper smiled, "hi. I'm Piper Mclean."

"As in one of the seven?" I said, remembering the video.

"Yeah," her smile disapeered. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Piper showed me around camp, it was so beautiful. She asked why I got excited at the volleyball court though.

"I'm on Varisty Volleyball," I explained. "Do you guys all play?"

"Yeah, it's something to do. The Nike kids get really excited into it though." Piper smiled again.

"Since you're the daughter of Aphrodite, do you have any special powers?" I asked as we walked into the ring of cabins.

"I can charm speek," Piper said.

"Charm speek? Does that actually work?"

"Slap yourself," Piper said.

In a daze, I slapped myself hard across the face. "Wow, thanks."

"So cabin one, this is the Zeus cabin. There are two kids of Zeus of Jupiter, that's my boyfriend Jason and his sister Thalia. But she's a hunter of Artimes and likes to stay in her cabin." Piper pointed to a building that reminded me of a bank.

Then she moved onto the next cabin. "Cabin two, Hera but she is not aloud to have any kids."

Next there was a cabin made of sea rock. "Cabin three, Poseidon. This is where Percy stays, he has a half brother Tyson. But he's a cyclops so he lives under the sea most of the time."

"Cabin four, Demeter. Head consuler is Katie Gardner, she's dating Connor Stoll, son of Hermes."

"That's ironic," I mumbled.

"What's Ironic?" Piper asked.

"That his last name is Stoll and he's the son of the God of Theives." That sounded funnier in my head.

Piper smiled and moved on. "Five, Ares." The cabin looked like a bunch of red hand prints, on the roof was a roll of barb wire like a prison. "Head consuler is Clarisse la Rue, she's dating Chris Rodreguiz, son of Hermes."

"Cabin six, Athena. Annabeth is head consuler," the onyx eyes on the owl was freaking me out.

We got down the line of cabins and when we got to the Nike cabin. Piper stopped. "Tread of careful ground, they think they're better than everybody."

I took one long look at the cabin before we moved on. Piper took me to a rickity wooden shed.

"Every demigod needs a weapon, what kind do you want?" Piper opened the door and there was rows of weapons.

"Holy-" my breath caught in my throat.

"What kind do you want?" Piper shoved a sword hilt back in place. "We've got tons of stuff."

"I don't know, I've never really done anything like this before." To be honest, I was a little over whelmed.

"I noticed you're pretty fast. You play volleyball? What position?" She riffled through a drawer of bullets.

"Libero- erm defensive specialist. That means I only play backrow." I said and picked up a long sword with a wooden handle.

"Quick on your feet, can dive around a lot?" Piper asked and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm on Varsity." I said softly, mad that I'm going to miss practice tomorrow.

Piper handed me a golden knife was a rounded handle. "Try this, how does it feel?"

I twirled it around like a natural habit, I suprized myself. "Feels pretty good."

"Try that for a while, I'll get Annabeth to help you." Piper said and started to walk out of the shed.

I held the knife casually in my hand. "Is Annabeth good?"

"Way better than all of us, but nobody has beat Percy except for Luke..." Piper's voice trailed off as we walked toward the beach. "Anyway, hopefully you'll be claimed soon."

"Claimed?" I asked softly and slipped my knife into the sheath.

"By your Mom, she's a Goddess of course." Piper said like it was no big deal.

"Who then?" I asked and sat down in the sand.

"We don't know," Piper shrugged.

"That's great," I mumbled sarcasticly.

A conch horn blew somewhere, I just new it was conch horn but I've never heard one until now.

"What's that?" I asked, got up and brushed the sand off of my spandex.

"Dinner, today you'll be eating with the Artimes cabin. They accept all new girls and Hermes accepts all new boys." Piper said, "it was a new rule after the Giant War."

We walked to the marble pavillion and got our food. I sat down at the Artemis cabin, almost took one big bite of my hamburger when everybody started getting up and lining up at a fire.

"What are we doing?" I asked a girl with short black hair infront of me.

"Sacrificing to the Gods," she rolled her electric blue eyes. "You're new right? I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace."

"Yeah I'm new, you're Jason's sister right?" I asked and moved up a spot in the line.

"Yeah, but now I'm a hunter of Artemis." Thalia said and threw a juicy strawberry and a bunch of grapes into the fire.

"That's cool," I said softly.

I threw the biggest slice of orange, the quarter of my burger and a few of my biggest fries. Then I sat back down with the hunters.

"Can we eat now?"

 **Hello guys! This is my first author's note on this story so I hope you like it! On this story I will try and do some Q &A but I will obviously forget. So here's the question!**

 **Q: Favorite TV show?**

 **A: Supernatural, I litterally just finished it today. B-but Dean...**


	3. Chapter 3

From that day on, I slept in the Artimes cabin with the hunters and all the other unclaimed girls. I prayed every night to my Mom that she should come and claim me as soon as possible.

On like the third day, I was walking by the volleyball pit when someone yelled my name.

"Hey new girl! I heard you play volleyball," it was Luci, daughter of Nike.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I yelled back.

"You know what I want," she set the ball really badly into the air.

"I need a partner," I rubbed my forehead.

"Adam! Get your butt over here!" Luci yelled and waved to a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes.

He jogged over to me, "so you're the new kid. Huh?"

"Any experience with front row?" I looked up at him because he was very tall.

"A little," he smirked and went up to front row.

I served the ball, hitting Luci hard in front row. She passed it to her partner, another daughter of Nike who set it to her and she hit it hard to me.

I dug it up easily and passed it to Adam to set it to me. My approach when left right left because I'm right handed, I hit it to Luci's side. She was too late on her dive so she shanked it off.

Adam high fived me, "so the newbie can play!"

A crowd was gathering on the side. I served it hard to her partner and she shanked it off. More of a front row person.

Soon the game was over, 12-25. Us. And apperently Luci and her partner were undefeated.

Adam swept me up into a huge hug but then quickly let go because he realized who he was hugging. "I found my new partner!"

The crowd cheered and Luci stalked off with her sister. "I never found out who your godly parent is!" I asked Adam and looked up at him.

"Ares," he smiled proudly and flexed his muscles.

"Unclaimed," I moved the sand around with my bare foot. "But hopefully my Mom will claim me soon."

"I'm guessing Nike by the way you play," Adam crossed one leg over another.

"No way, I cannot be realted to Luci, I would kill myself." I shook my head and chuckled.

Adam smiled, "you're really good. You know that?"

"I'm on Varsity so..." I looked over at the ocean. "Did Luci and her partner think they could've beat me?"

"Yes, she always challenges the newbies to a game. You're the only one that has beat her." Adam looked over at me and smiled.

"That's awesome, I guess." I shrugged and grabbed a fistfull of sand. Then I checked my watch, "I've got Greek in five minutes. Great, I guess."

Adam grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Me too."

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the back, ignoring who was Annabeth talk about the Greek Alphabet. I had already learned it but I hadn't memorized it.

Does Annabeth not realize that we're demigods and have ADHD?

When class was finally over, I went to knife training with Annabeth.

"I watched you today it volleyball," she told me as she twirled her knife around her fingers. "You're very quick on your feet."

I blushed, "thanks."

"It's very esential for fighting with a knife," she said. "It will all come natural to you."

"Why will it all come natural to me?" I asked and fiddled with the grip of my knife.

"Because you're a demigod," Annabeth grinned. "And if I say... _You can understand me when I'm talking in Greek_ ," she said in Greek. "It all comes natural."

I was suprized I understood that. "I just wish my Mom would claim me."

"It all takes time," Annabeth said softly. "Just keep praying." Then she turned around and swung at me. I blocked it and the blade was ripped from my grip.

"Steady now," she said as I scrambled for the knife.

I locked my elbow as she swung at me again. This time I held on steady and swung back at her. She sidestepped my knife and continued to press me. Soon, she had my knife in her hands.

"You're pretty good for a newbie," she said and handed it back.

We trained until dinner time. I was dripping with sweat and Annabeth barely broke one. I was definetly going to need a shower after this.

Luci glared at me all dinner. So did her partner, I later learned her name was Lizette.

All of the Artemis girls were talking about my win. These girls were all about girl power and didn't like that I had Adam on my team.

"Luci picked him for me, it's not like I could protest." I popped a grape in my mouth and looked over at Thalia.

"You still did great, I bet you'll get claimed soon," Thalia put her hand on my shoulder.

After dinner, I took a shower and everybody crowded around the campfire. The Apollo cabin was leading a bunch of songs that I didn't even know. I tried my best to sing along.

I went to bed when I had aten three smores. That was definetly enough for me. I crawled into my sleeping bag and fell into a comforting sleep.

A hunter named Leia woke me up fifteen minutes before breakfast. I got dressed in a camp shirt, short shorts and threw my hair up in a high pony tail. But of course I wore black high top converse.

I had pancakes for breakfast, I can't say I've had better. They were amazing, better than my Dad's on a snowy day.

Leo Valdez monster proofed my phone so I could call Dad.

"Hey Dad!" I said as he picked up.

"Hey P! How's camp?" Dad said and he sounded stressed and busy.

"Amazing!" I said, "I just wish Mom will claim me."

"She will when it's the right time," Dad said. "Listen Parker, I've got to go-" suddenly I heard a female voice. "I'll see you when you get back. Call me later. Love you."

"Love you too," I said softly and hung up.

I sat on the beach until I had training with Percy. To be honest, I was a little nervous. He was like the best sword fighter in-how many years?

When the time finally came, Percy was a big joker. But I could tell he was doing this so I wouldn't be nervous.

"Just relax," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I will never hurt an innocent person." Then he hugged me, he was about four years older than me.

I wrapped my arms around him, he smelled like salt and a little bit of sweat. Comforting, no wonder Annabeth loved him so much. Other than the hell part.

"So I heard you beat Luci and Lizette, somebody needed to put her in her place." Percy said and pulled away from our hug.

"You couldn't do it?" I pulled my knife out of my sheath.

"Oh I suck at volleyball but I understand the game," Percy said and uncapped his pen.

Before my eyes, it grew into bronze sword. "Holy Crap," I mumbled.

Percy laughed. "The only way to learn is to take it slow, is that how you learned volleyball?"

"No I'm a natural," I said and laughed. "But don't murder me."

"I'm not going to murder you," Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, put 'em up."

 _line break_

By the end of the training session, I was still alive. I learned a lot more than I did with Annabeth. Funny how that happens.

By my few days in camp, I had earned a few drachmas to buy a swimsuit. I put it on and walked down to the beach. A few daughters of Aphrodite were sunbathing.

I walked out onto the dock, slipped off my flip flops and dove in. I opened my eyes and it was beautiful. I wished Mom would claim me already.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I swam towards the surface to find Adam sitting on the edge of the dock, criss-cross apple sauce, smiling down at me.

"Hey," I said and wiped the water out of my eyes. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say hi to my new volleyball partner," Adam said. "My last one was my older sister Clarrise and she can't move in the sand like you can."

I blushed, "I think that's a compliment...?"

Adam smiled, "mind if I join you?"

"Yeah I don't care," I shrugged and floated on my back. "It's not my ocean."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and I became unbeatable. Every single team went up against us and was defeated immedietly. We should take up beach volleyball.

I got into better shape than I was after the summer work out for volleyball. My calf's became stronger because I ran more in the morning. My arm's became equally stronger with all the knife fighting. I became quicker in the sand and on the fighting floor.

It's amazing what being a demigod can do to you.

Every single free time, Luci and Lizette challenged us and was defeated immedietly.

Adam and I were unstopable. Soon we had beat the camp. Adam was improving on his setting and I was improving on my jumping and attack.

My coach would be so proud.

One day, we were playing Luci and Lizette again. When Adam set me a high one, I jumped and hit it straight down. I think they call that a veritcal.

That was game point. We had beat them 25-0.

That's when I felt it, a whooshing sound and everybody stopped cheering. Adam's face lit up.

"I knew it!" He yelled and then went silent.

I looked up, there was a pair of wings floating over my head. "What the-"

Luci's face went white, "no. No she can't be."

"Parker, your Mom just claimed you." Adam said softly, "Parker your Mom is Nike."

Now everything made sense, my pitching, Adam and I's undefeated team. I looked at Adam and smiled.

Everybody started cheering again. Adam picked me up and spun me around in a circle. I burried my face into his neck and closed my eyes.

Adam set me down, "the only draw back is your sisters."

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "But I've always wanted brothers and sisters."

"You better go get your stuff into the Nike cabin," Adam said then hugged me one more time. "I'll see you in a little bit."

I walked the way back alone back to the Nike cabin. Everybody had been everywhere else so the cabin was empty. So I took a few minutes to sit down on my bunk and just process what had just happened.

When Thalia walked in, I stood up and started to pack up. "Nike huh?" She said and handed me a pair of my flip flops.

"Yeah, pretty exciting right?" I mumbled and shoved them in my bag.

Thalia smiled, "we'll miss you in here."

"Yeah can't wait to share a cabin with my new sisters," I rolled my eyes and zipped up my bag. "I'll see you later," I said softly.

Thalia hugged me before I made way to the Nike cabin. Luci and Lizette stood in the doorway, arms crossed over their chests.

"Oh look it's the newbie," Luci said smugly.

"Shut up, I've beat you in every game you've played." I said and crossed my legs at the ankle.

Luci went a bright shade of red. "W-well-"

"Well nothing, let her through," a girl said from the doorway. "Hey, I'm Cora Lynn. Your new sister."

"Thanks Cora," I said as I slipped past Luci and Lizette. "How old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen, been here since the second Titan War." Cora said and laughed. "And the Giant war but who's counting?"

"Apperently you," I said. "So where am I sleeping?"

"Wherever, we don't have a lot of people here." Cora said and crawled on a top bunk.

I plopped my bag on a bunk and started putting things in the trunk. "So what sport do you do?"

"I play basketball," Cora said. "Can beat all the boys here."

"Awesome," I said. "Volleyball and softball."

"I already knew about the volleyball part," Cora said. "Everybody does."

I smirked and tapped the lid of the trunk. "Can I decorate this?"

"Yeah, it's a Nike camper tradition, decorate it with what sports you play." Cora said, "welcome to the family."

"Thanks," I grinned.

When the dinner bell rang, I sat next to Cora and my brother named Jake. His twin sister is Jackie but everyone calls her Jack because she's transgendered and Jake is gay. But they're not dating, that would be gross.

The whole table was talking about their sports and stragedies. Cora and Jake were talking about basketball. Luci and Lizette were talking about volleyball. I talked to Isabel about pitching teniques and Jack talked to Michael about track. Gods this is where I belong.

"If I even make it back to this season," is what I would always say.

Luci kept glaring over at me while I talked to Isabel. Isabel was a catcher at her old school. One of the best actually.

"Every second baseman was afraid for me to throw down to them, because I throw so hard." Isabel laughed as she told me a story.

"When was the last time you played?" I asked and laughed.

"Middle school, I've here since then."

"Wow," I said. "I haven't played since last year but I'm garunteed on Varsity. Dad wants me to do track but I'm not into that."

Jack turned to me, "you should totally do track!"

"I have softball during that time," I said and shrugged. "I've been raised around track feilds, not my kind of thing."

Jack shrugged and turned back around. Dinner was soon over and I walked with Adam on the beach.

"How do you like your sibblings?" Adam said and skipped a rock into the waves.

"Everyone except Luci and Lizette is okay," I shrugged. "I really admire Jack."

"Yeah everybody supports her for it," Adam smiled. "Sorry I mean, everybody supports him for it."

I grinned and took of my nike free runs, walked in the damp sand. "When am I going to be able to go back to school?"

Adam walked beside me, "whenever your trained enough to handle a monster by yourself. Some kids have been here for years."

I kicked over a seashell and grimmaced. "I just want to catch up on my grades. How long have you been here?"

"A year," Adam said softly. "But I've fought a lot of monsters."

"You know you're pretty calm for an Ares kid," I looked up at him.

"Yeah I get that a lot, I have deslexia, not ADHD." Adam laughed and grabbed my hand.

My heart leapt into my throat but I pushed it down. "Lucky, I have both."

We walked on the beach for a while and talked until we despretly had to go back to our cabin to avoid the Harpies.

I crawled into my bunk while Cora was calling lights out. Everybody turned off their flashlights and tucked their books or whatever they were doing and mumbled a goodnight.

I turned over so I faced the wall and closed my eyes. But sleep means nightmeres. My dream was about my Mom, like she was talking to me.

"Mom?" I said and gasped. "W-what are you doing in my dream?"

"Hello Parker," Mom said softly. "Let's cut to the chase, I need your help."

"H-help with what?" I stuttered, I hate dreams.

"My wreath has been stolen, you need to get it back." Mom said blantly.

"What! Why me?" I asked and pulled at my hair.

"Because," Mom said and looked around. "I've got to go, my time is up."

"Times up for what?"

"Good bye Parker," Mom said.

I sat up in my bunk in a cold sweat. Everybody was sleeping, was that dream real? My hands were trembling and my legs were shaky. Was Mom really talking to me through a dream? What the hell was going on?

 **Hello everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long but I hope you like it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I told Adam about my dream. While I was telling him, his face got pale.

"Parker, you've got to talk to Chiron," Adam said.

I picked up my bow, we were in archary. "Why, it was just a dream."

"Demigod's dreams, aren't just a dream. Nike's wreath has been stolen." Adam said and looked at the sky nervously. "You just got a quest."

"A quest?" I launched an arrow off of the bow.

"Yeah, Nike picked you to recover her wreath." Adam said and adjusted my form.

"What, why? Cora is way better than me," I said softly and let another arrow fly.

"I don't know, she just picked you. We have to go see Chiron, now." Adam said and looked down at me.

I sighed, "whatever. Let's go talk to Chiron."

We walked to the big house, Chiron was playing pinicole with Mr. D. I approached nervously. What were they going to say?

"Um, Chiron?" I asked and my hands twitched nervously.

"Yes dear?" Chiron asked politely and turned around in his wheelchair.

So I nervously explained my dream, by that time Mr. D had turned around and looked at me.

Chiron was silent until he called out to a passing boy. "Will, please fetch Rachel for me."

Will ran off and a few minutes later, he returned with the red headed girl that I came to know as Rachel.

So then I told Rachel about my dream. When I was done, she nodded at Will. He stood promptly behind her.

" _You shall go south to face the cryptic rune,_

 _sword and stone clash in the sand,_

 _the wave of desperation captures the people in tune,_

 _and the one you love most with deny you the most."_

Her voice came out raspy, her eyes glowed green and a green smoke came out of her mouth. When she was done, she callapsed into Will's arms. He set her down in the grass and came back to me and Adam.

"Well there you go," he said and shrugged. "There's your quest."

Chiron turned to me, "right he is. Parker that is what will guide you on your quest for Nike's laural wreath."

I was in absolute shell shock. "Wait I actually got a quest?"

"And I'm guessing you're taking Adam with you?" Chiron smiled but it looked like a smirk.

I looked over at Adam. "Of course."

Adam reached over and squeazed me in a one armed hug. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Chiron said. "Argus will drive you into town, you will go from there."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "Okay, we should get packed."

Adam nodds and we head off toward our cabins. I packed the neccisaries, clothes, tampons, phone, phone charger... Basically everything I will need.

I told Cora about my quest, her face drooped when she found out Mom didn't pick her.

"When are you leaving?" She asked and turned away.

"Tomorrow," I said softly. "I'm taking Adam."

She nodded, all I could see was the back of her head. "Your volleyball partner."

"Yeah," I said and sat down on the edge of my bunk.

She just walked out of the cabin and I sighed. Definetly jealous.

"Hey Parker?" Adam poked his head in, his hand over his eyes. "You decent?"

"Yeah," I stood up quickly. "What's up?"

"We need to discuss this prophecy," Adam said. "Let's go to the beach."

We walked to the beach and I skipped rocks into the water. Adam walked along beside me as we discussed it.

"You shall go south to face the cryptic rune," Adam recited. "So prabably we go south of here, Florida, Alabama, Lousiana. Places like that."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said softly and skipped another rock.

"Sword and stone clash in the sand," Adam mumbled. "Sword, obviously a sword. Stone, so maybe it's somewhere rocky. It's probably just south of here, maybe North Carolina beach."

"Yeah, it's not as rocky though," I said and looked at him.

"A wave of despreation captures the people in tune," Adam looked puzzled. "What the hades does that mean?"

"Something bad is going to happen," I said. "And it's going to affect the population. The orgin of Nike's wreath is she used to give her Laural Wreath to warriors in battle. Kind of like The Medal of Honor."

"Whoa, nerd alert," Adam grinned.

"I just studdied up when I got claimed," I snapped.

Adam smiled and looked down at the sand. "I never studied up on Ares."

"I noticed," I smiled. "How did you learn how to play volleyball?"

"I just watched people play," Adam shrugged. "How did you learn?"

"Same way," I smiled. "I think the harpies are coming out soon, we should go to bed."

Adam's brown eyes flashed with something I had never seen in his eyes. Nervousness. "Yeah, I guess we better get a good night sleep."

We walked back to the cabins, I hugged him goodnight. Yes I actually hugged him to calm him down a little bit. He seemed a little bit surprized actually.

Now I'm curled up in bed, my ADHD mind racing with thoughts. Gods, what if I get nervous and accedently let Adam get hurt. I couldn't live with myself after that.

Soon, I was fast asleep. When I woke up, Cora was getting dressed by her bunk. I swung my legs over the bunk and yawned.

Cora looked over and rolled her eyes. Gods what the Hades is her problem?

After breakfast, I grabbed my bag and met Adam in the big house. I was so nervous and I could tell he was too.

"Ready?" I stepped in beside him.

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Of course," I mumbled.

Argus drove us into town and dropped us off. Where were we supposed to go from here?

Adam and I stood in the middle of long island. "What now?"

"Desperation, it has to be where something bad is going on." I said and looked around. "But first we need to find somewhere to sleep. The sun will be down in three hours."

Adam looked around, "we shouldn't sleep in the open. We should find like an orchird or a forest."

"Good idea," I said. "Let's find a map."

So we found a map in a small corner store. There was an forest not far from here. I didn't want to sleep in centeral park incase some homeless are disguised as monsters.

So we make a schedule of sleeping patterns. Adam volunteers to take first watch.

As soon as we get there, the sun is going down. I lay my sleeping bag down under a huge pine tree and crawl in it. Adam sits down in front of me, his sword drawn across his lap.

"I'll wake you in two hours," he says softly.

I fall asleep uneasily, I'm sleeping on pine needles and pinecones. But the air smells great and I feel safe with Adam. He's not like the other Ares kids, he's calm and keeps his temper in check. Soon, I'm fast asleep.

"Hey Parker, wake up." Adam suddenly says and shakes my shoulder.

I sit up groggily, it's pitch black out. "Thanks for waking me," I mumbled and wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

Adam unrolls his sleeping bad next to mine, I sit on top of mine, twirling my knife through my fingers.

I scan the forest, it's all quiet. I hear Adam breathing evenly so I know he's asleep. I force myself to stay awake, so I start drawing pictures in the dirt.

Two hours later, I wake Adam for his shift. He's still sleepy, I can see it in his eyes.

"I can take another shift if you want," I said softly.

"No it's fine," he crawls out of his sleeping bag.

I crawl in mine and close my eyes, Gods I"m missing so much volleyball right now. I think we have a homegame tonight. If I go back, Coach is going to kill me. Soon I'm asleep again.

 **Hello everybody! I haven't updated in fifteen days, yes I realized that. But I just didn't have the inspiration. And nobody reviewed on the last chapter! Really guys?**

 **So I'm finally on summer break and it's amazing. I'll be in high school this fall and I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to write with volleyball and softball. Yeah I kind of based her off of me if you haven't noticed.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it took me a long time to write. Currently I am balancing three stories, check them out if you like Avengers or The Hunger Games. Soo... Anyway!**

 **~Grace Daughter of Athena**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the sun rises, we head out for North Carolina. We don't have enough mortal cash for a bus ticket and not enough drachma's for a Grey Sister's cab.

So we start to walk.

To pass the time, Adam starts to tell me a little bit more about himself and so did I.

"I was born in Ohio before my mom realized she was a Lesbian," Adam said and his cheeks flushes. "I have two mortal sisters, one can see through the mist."

I bump him with my shoulder, "how did Ares meet your mom?"

"She's in the reserves," Adam said softly. "Her wife and her adopted and are adopting now. I'm the only 'real child'."

"Real child?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay, your turn," Adam shook his head with a smile.

"Okay, my dad was in the Olympics two times and that's how he met my mom. I don't have any sibblings and I like it that way. Um, I made Varsity this year and hopefully Softball as pitching this year."

Adam slung his arm over my shoulder. "Well once we get this wreath back, we'll be in a higher rank in camp."

I blushed but it quickly went away. "Hopefully we will."

"Hopefully? We will be, I can promise you that," Adam said with a laugh.

"Hey when we get this wreath back, can I go back to school?" I looked up at him.

"I'm guessing yeah," Adam shrugged. "Can I come with you?"

That made me stutter, "yeah, of course."

He smiled, at ease. "Awesome."

We made it to Pennsylvania before dark fell again. I took first watch this time so Adam could sleep. It was pretty cold so I sat in my sleeping bag, close to Adam.

I was freazing my ass off so I was half on my sleeping bad, half on Adam's, twirling my knife between my fingers to keep myself distracted. Adam snored and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I know you're cold," he mumbled. "Crawl in here with me."

I blushed and squeazed in beside Adam. "Thank you."

"No problem," he mumbled. "Is my two hours up?"

I checked my phone, "yeah."

"Okay, get some sleep," Adam said softly.

I stabbed my knife into the dirt next to me and closed my eyes. I was much warmer now. Soon, I was fast asleep.

Adam was soon shaking my shoulder, "Parker. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Okay, I'm up. Get some sleep."

He snuggled down in the sleeping bag. "See you in two hours."

I nodded and grabbed my knife out of the ground. "'night."

Adam was soon snoring with his arm wrapped around my waist. After a few minutes, I spotted a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Adam, Adam wake up," I shook his shoulder gently. "Demon dogs," that was our codename for hellhounds.

He was instantly awake, unzipping the sleeping bag. "Get up slowly, how many?"

I slowly got up and counted the pair of eyes. "Four, two and two."

Adam slowly pulled his sword out from the scabbard. "You take right, I'll take left."

"On three," I took a small step right. "One."

"Two," Adam stepped left.

"Three," I said softly.

The hellhounds leapt and I pivoted around one, dove to the side, rolled and got up. Like volleyball. I stabbed one in the rump, it disinigrated in dust. Right as I turned around, one clawed the length of my left leg. It stung like hell but I rolled between it's legs and stabbed it's side.

Adam looked over from watching a hellhound turn to sand. "Parker!"

I fell to the ground, my left leg callapsing. "Adam-" I said weakly.

He ran foreward and dropped his sword. "What happened?"

"Demon dog got me," I mumbled.

Adam picked me up and carried me over to his sleeping bag. He cut off my pants where the cut started and wrapped it up in ace bandages.

"Here's some ambrosia," Adam said, his voice shaky.

I took half of the square and pushed it in my mouth. It tasted like Dad's buttery popcorn on movie nights. The cut instantly stopped stinging and it just became a dull throbbing.

Adam slowly sank down to sit down. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Yeah I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"We need ot keep moving," Adam looked around at the forest floor. "Can you walk?"

"I should change my pants," I mumbled. "But I think so."

Adam turned around as I changed into a pair of shorts. Then we packed up before more hellhounds could come. I could limp with Adam helping me, it hadn't healed all the way. Maybe in an hour or so.

The sun hadn't come up yet. So it was just a bunch of grown up people going to work. Adam used the mist to cover up my bloody leg. He said Chiron taught him how to do that. Everybody should learn for quests.

I was in need of a shower but I don't think Adam cared. We could go to a public swimming pool or something. Maybe a fountain.

After a couple hours of walking, we were now entering Virginia. It was more like a couple hours of limping. The cut had totally healed except there was a really long scar and I had a slight limp but it wasn't noticable.

"Are you okay? Do you need to stop?" Adam always continued to ask.

"No I'm fine," I always answered.

We finally stopped to get some actually food at a truck stop somewhere in Virginia. They sold a lot of deepfried stuff. But it was so good. We still had a lot of money left over.

So we continued to walk.

Adam and I stopped to rest in a feild on the edge of a forest. I rested my bad leg up on my backpack.

"How is it?" Adam laid on his back, looking up at the sky.

"This scar is going to make a hell of a story when we get back to school," I said sarcasticly.

Adam rolled over to look at me. "Yeah expecially for volleyball."

I took a sip of water. "Oh Gods I forgot about that."

He smiled, "makes you look tougher. And you've improved a lot too."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you have, you're excuse for it is that you had surgery and have been resting up." Adam shrugged, "that's a good one."

"Yeah, it is," I laughed. "I'll keep watch. Get some sleep."

Adam slept on top of his sleeping bag because it was so warm out. I wanted to crawl into his sleeping bag again but I would have no excuse this time.

I scanned the area for any monsters. There were done but I didn't relax. I didn't want to get Adam hurt. We couldn't afford to get anyone else hurt. We need to make up some serious time. I don't know how long we have left. Maybe a week or so.

When the two hours are up, I wake Adam and try to fall asleep. He takes my hand and squeazes it. But I can't fall asleep, the hellhounds still on my mind.

"Can't sleep?" Adam whispers.

"No, I can't stop thinking of the-demon dogs," I say softly.

"I'm here to protect you, okay?" Adam squeazes my hand.

"Okay," I whisper.

Soon, I fall asleep knowing Adam will protect me. He wakes me when it's my turn to watch. Our hands are still together.

I start to clean off my knife, shining it so that when I stick it in another monster, it's gonna feel slick. But it's kind of hard to clean a knife with one hand.

After an hour, I clicked on my phone to find that Danny Riley had texted me. Remember, it was the Sophmore pitcher on the baseball team? Gods and I was worried about nobody liking me.

Another hour passed and it was my turn to sleep. I fell asleep right away. I had a dream about the hellhounds and when Adam woke me, I flinched away from him.

"Hey, what happened?" Adam's hand brushes my knee.

I turn my head, trying not to cry. "I just had a bad dream. You can sleep now."

Adam pulls me into his arms, "I'm not sleeping until you're okay. Look, you're shaking."

"I'm fine Adam," I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm staying up with you," Adam said softly. "Now tell me about your dream."

 **Aaaannnnd I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in six days. I sat down and told myself I'd finish in one sitting. And I did. This week I have volleyball camp until friday so I'll try and write before it.**

 **My mom's the varsity coach for our high school so I have to do a lot of things. If you haven't noticed, I want to be a libero and a pitch. So, yeah I guess...**

 **So anyway...**

 **~Grace Daughter of Athena.**


	7. Chapter 7

I told him about my dream, about how I dreamed that the hellhounds were over taking him and tearing him to peices. Then didn't kill me until the end.

"Hey, I'm still alive," Adam keeps his arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah but demigod's dreams aren't always dreams," I shuddered.

Adam looked up at the stars, "hey I'm okay, you're okay. That's all that matters."

"Yeah I know," I mumbled. Demigods don't always live long enough to die of old age.

Adam pressed a kiss into my hair, but I didn't blush. It was a friendly kiss. A reasuring kiss.

Right?

"So that's all that matters right now, we're going to focous on finding this wreath and when we do we'll focous on not dying. Okay?"

"Okay," I said softly.

So we watch the stars for a while. I don't want to sleep now but I know I'll regret it later.

Adam stays up with my for some reason. He should be sleeping so that he's not tired in the morning.

"Adam go to sleep," I mumble softly. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, I know you," Adam says back.

I bend my head, "just go to bed. You need sleep."

He rolls his eyes and then closes them. "Only if you say so Princess."

"I am not a Princess!" I protest but he just laughs.

"A princess in a world full of dragons," he says in a deep voice.

"Okay, quoting the A-team now?" I smiled and brushed my hair back.

"Always," he smiles.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes," he grinned.

I sat up and watched while Adam finally fell asleep. No monsters attacked just yet. After a few two hour power naps, the sun came up and we hit the road again. We were almost to North Carolina. I hope it is the right place.

Adam and I walk in silence. We don't talk about last night, it was kind of embrassing now that I think about it.

"So about last night-" Gods damnit.

"Adam-"

"After this quest, if anything happens like this again," he paused for a second. "You can always call me."

That left me in silence for a minute. "Adam?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"For what?"

"Being my friend," I mumbled.

"No problem," he squeazed my hand.

Then we walked in silence again. Once you think about it, I can notice my limp but Adam doesn't say anything about it. It's kind of unoticable.

So that got my thinking, why did Danny text me last night? He probably wanted to know where I was at and why I was gone for so long.

Can't a girl get her privacy?

Soon, we're finally in North Carolina. Sword and stone clash in the sand. Adam and I headed to the nearest store and asked where the rockiest beaches are.

"Well, Kure Beach sure has a shit ton of rocks." The clerk chewed on a toothpick and fliped through a magazene.

"Thanks," I said before we walked out.

We fallowed this road for a while before we reached it. It sure did have a shit ton of rocks in deed.

"Now what?" Adam looked around.

"Draw your sword," I mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," I said back at him.

He drew his sword, "now what?"

"Hit it against a rock," I looked up at him.

Adam brought the sword over his head and brought it down on a huge rock. There was a clanging noise before it started to split open.

"What the Hades?"

I grabbed his hand, not knowing what the Hell is going on. "I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a huge hole in the sand. A young girl came rising out of it, she looked like those popular girls who always had fresh gossip.

"Welcome young demigods," she said. As she said those words, they came out above her head in puffs of smoke.

"Who are you?" Adam gripped his sword tighter.

"Is that no way to talk to a Goddess?" She twirled her red hair around her finger. "Fine then," she flicked her wrist and sent Adam flying. There was a sicking crack as he hit his head on a rock.

"No!" I cried and rushed forward to him. "Please Goddess, who are you?"

"You'll find out soon," she turned around to sit on a rock.

I cradled Adam's head in my lap and reached for the ambrosia and nector. Then I dripped nector down his throat. "Please tell me who you are."

She popped a peice of bubblegum in her mouth. "Daughter of Nike right?"

"Yes ma'am," I said back. Adam was moving his eyes around and the cut on the back of his head was healing.

"And son of Ares, figures." She rolled her eyes. "And you came for the wreath?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, Adam was slowly waking up. "Yeah."

The Goddess turned around to look at the ocean. "Well you're never going to find it."

"We will," I nodded.

Adam opened his eyes and sat up. "What the Hades just happened?"

I handed him half a square of ambrosia, "you might have a concussion."

The Goddess laughed, "puny demigods."

I shot her a glare and helped him get up. "Are you going to tell us who you are?"

"Not yet," she rolled her eyes. "Patience."

I tried to focus on my breathing but Adam stood up. "Who are you?"

"I said not yet!" She said and stood up too.

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes. "Just tell us who you are. Or we'll be forced to guess."

"Guess, amuse me," she crossed her arms.

I thought about that for a moment. Greek Mythology class was sure coming in handy.

"You're Pheme, Goddess of Gossip," I said softly.

"Correct!" She rolled her eyes and sat back down on a rock.

Adam looked at me, his face surprized. "Do you have the wreath Pheme?"

"That's what I'm trying to find, it's in one of these rocks. I forgot which one." She rolled her eyes, "oops."

"How to we find it?" Adam asked and took my hand.

"Hit it with your sword," she shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on Adam's hand. "Come on."

Adam and I drew a line in the sand. He would take one side and I would take the other. I hit every rock with my dagger. None of them popped open.

On about the thirtyth one, it popped open. "Adam! Get over here!"

He marked his spot and came rushing over right as the Laural Wreath came hovering over the diamond shaped rock. "Holy-"

I reached out slowly to touch the wreath, it fell into my grasp. Suddenly, there was a bright light, so bright that I closed my eyes. So did Adam.

I opened them a few minutes later, Nike was standing there.

"Mom?" I asked softly.

She smiled, "Hey Parker. Hey Adam."

"Hello Nike," Adam bowed.

"Nice job," Mom smiled at me.

I handed it back to her, "yeah no problem."

"I'm going to send you back to camp now," she smiled. "Thanks for finding this." Then she reached out and touched both of our foreheads, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were both at camp.

"What the-" Adam started to say.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. "We did it."

Adam hugged me tightly, "yeah we did."

So we went to find Chiron, he was very proud of us. "Well done Parker and Adam."

"But Chiron, that was only a couple peices of the prophecy," I said softly.

"It will come in time," he said softly.

I hit the showers to clean up. Everybody was suprized that we were back this soon. On my leg, there was one long scar in the middle and two short ones on either side. I absolutely hated them. They were ugly.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. It felt good to sleep in an actual bed. I was asleep immedietly.

When I woke up, we had a free day. So we spared in the sword fighting arena when there wasn't classes.

Will Solace did his best to heal the limp but nothing could do it. Well, now I'm stuck with a limp for the rest of my life.

 **Hello everybody! I hope you like this chapter! Volleyball camp is now over so please review. Hopefully I have more time to write now that it's over. I have nothing else to say so... Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

I approached Chiron a few days after the quest. "Hey Chiron?"

"Yes Parker," he asked politely.

"I was wondering, now that I'm done with my quest. I was wondering if I could go back to school." I asked nervously, looking down at my converse.

Chiron's face remained neutral. "Yes of course, I'm guessing you're bringing Adam?"

"Yeah, he asked." I shrugged, "when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow if you want," Chiron said softly.

"I'll go tell Adam," I turned on my heal and ran off to find Adam.

I found him with his back turned to me on the beach. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Hey!" He laughed and grabbed my legs to support me.

"Guess what?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What?" Adam grinned and grabbed my hands.

"Chiron says we can go back to school tomorrow," I laughed.

His brown eyes widened, "really?"

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Where will we stay?" Adam set me down on the sand.

"My dad's house," I shrugged.

"Will he let me?" Adam knot is eyebrows together.

"I don't know, let's go tell Percy and Annabeth." I took his hand and pulled on it.

We walked off to find Percy and Annabeth and found them sitting on the steps of the sword arena.

"Hey Percy, what school did you go to?" I sat down on the grass in front of them.

"Goode, why?" I wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"No way, that's the school I go too! Chiron was we can go back tomorrow, but we don't know where to stay..." I finished softly.

"Hey, Annebeth. Why don't the seven go back to school with them? We can stay in the house, it's our senior year." Percy kissed Annabeth cheek and looked over at her.

"Sure, why not?" Annabeth shrugged.

"House?" I knit my eyebrows together.

"The Gods gave us a house, you guys can stay with us." Percy's green eyes lit up, "if that's okay with your mortal parents."

"I'll text my dad but I'm pretty sure he's okay with it." I said softly. "It really is your senior year?"

"Yup! Saved the world twice now," Percy twirled his finger in one of Annabeth's perfect curls.

"Okay, I'm going to go call my dad now." I pushed myself up off the ground and walked over to the beach.

Adam fallowed me with his phone and called his mom's as well. Dad said I could go only if I came home for Christmas, Halloween and the rest of the holidays.

I said okay to that and waited until Adam was done. He said he could come too as long as he stopped by once in a while. I went into the Nike cabin to pack up my stuff, Percy said we'd be leaving tonight after dinner so we could get settled in. But we would be stopping by my house so I can get my nice school clothes.

"Holy Hades Parker, this is your house?" Percy pulls up front in his 1967 blue, Chevy Impala.

"My dad was in the olympics," I roll my eyes and push open the door.

I rush into my dad's open arms. He makes sure I'm in one peice before helping me pack up.

"So you went on a quest?" Dad throws a bunch of my shoes in a bag.

"Yeah," I said softly. "With my friend Adam."

Dad raises his eyebrows. "Adam?"

I roll my eyes, "he's just a friend Dad."

I throw my clothes in a bag and grab the blankets and sheets off the bed. Including my mac book air and my ipad. Then I give Dad a looooong hug before sliding back into Percy's Impala.

The House is not far from ours, it's on a beach. Percy told me that it has a force field just like camp so that it's like a safe house for demigods on quests.

Annabeth opens the door and I am a lack for words. It's bigger than me and Dad's house and there's about a million rooms.

"So where's my room at?" I drop my bags in the foyer.

"Nike should've designed a room for you, the door should have your name on it." Annabeth nods to one of the sets of stairs.

I gather my bags and take the stairs one step at a time. I find the door that says _Parker Ann Smith_ , jeez. Embarrssing much Mom? I push the door open and my breath catches in my throat.

It's exactly just like my room at Dad's house. It's just missing the blankets on my bed and the clothes in the closet.

I send a silent prayer up to mom of thanks. After that, I unpack my clothes, make my bed and set up my laptop. The only thing different is the view. I got a perfect view of the beach.

I flop down on my bed and look around when somebody knocked on my door. "Come in," I said softly.

"Parker Ann?" Adam leans against the door frame, a smirk drawn on his face.

I take a throw pillow off and throw it at him. "Shut up! Adam _Gage_ ," I raise my eyebrows.

He walks in and sits close to me. "Oh shut up."

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah," Adam presses the side of his head to mine.

"I'm kind of nervous to go back to school," I whisper with a laugh.

"Me too," Adam grins.

We both laugh and then walk down the stairs. They are all sitting at the dining room table and I notice that there are two more chairs. I don't reconize a girl that looks kind of like Annabeth and a noticable son of Apollo.

I sit down and Adam sits down next to me. "So, do we have a plan?"

"Um yeah, act like mortals." Percy grinned and Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.

"Gee thanks," I roll my eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yup," Percy smiled and scrunched his eyes up.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves." The blonde haired girl turned to the Apollo kid. "I'm Kellie, daughter of Athena."

"Jordan, son of Apollo." He said politely and I could tell they were obviously dating.

"Um Parker, daughter of Nike."

"Adam, son of Ares," Adam finished.

So after dinner, I returned to my room before hugging Adam goodnight. Gods, what if I had nightmere's about the hellhounds. His room was pretty close to mine, could I come in there?

I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I texted my dad for a few minutes before turning it off and turning over to the other side of the bed.

Sleep was just an arm's reach away when somebody knocked on my door. "Come in," I yawned and turned on the lamp on my bedside table.

Adam stood in the doorway, his hair askew, his brown eyes bloodshot. "Parker?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. "Come here."

Adam shuffled over and crawled underneath the covers. "Can I tell you something?"

I turned off the light and sat up. "Adam, what happened? Tell me," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I-I had a dream about the Hellhounds," Adam scooted closer to me.

"About me getting attacked?" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled the covers up around us.

"Yeah," he said shakily.

"Hey it's okay, I'm fine now." I ran my fingers on the back of his neck, through his hair.

Adam laid down and I put my head on his chest. "Yeah, I just feel like there was something I could've done."

"Adam there was nothing you could've done," I laced my fingers with his.

He was silent after that. I just closed my eyes and listened to the beat of his heart. It was slowly coming down to a steady beat. He was asleep. Soon I was too.

My dream with the hellhounds was so bad. I was tore up into little peices, but somehow I still lived so that I could see the same done to Adam.

I sat straight up in bed, soaked in a cold sweat. Adam snored next to me, Gods I forgot he was in here. The scars on my leg were throbbing and my head pounded.

"Parker?" Adam mumbled and reached out for me.

I laid back down beside him and snuggled deeper into his side. He threw his arm over my side and snored again. My heart was pounding in rythum with my leg. I checked my watch, _5:28_. Gods, time for school in half an hour.

 **There is no way that I could apologize more for not updating. It would be great if you could drop a review down in that box below. That would make my crappy day.**

 **Anyway, I had a summer volleyball league but I don't know if we have any more games. Soon, open gyms start.**

 **I live right next to the buckaroo grounds in our town so I hear fireworks four nights a week. Day two just finished. Yay!**

 **So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

When I wake Adam up, he goes to his room to get dressed. I put on skinny jeans, my combat boots, a white shirt and tie a red flannel around my waist.

The reason I am wearing long pants is so people won't question my scar. I meet Adam at the top of the stairs, he's blue jeans, red flannel with his red converse. Wow, matching today.

"You look nice," he takes my hand.

"Not bad yourself," I fix his collar.

We walk down the stairs and eat breakfast. Percy and Annabeth obviously come up with a plan.

"So, since this is me and Annabeth's last year here. We're coming up with a plan." Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and kissed her cheek. "Since Coach Hedge is still the PE coach, we're going to ignore Lillian," he kissed Annabeth's temple at the note of her.

I knew Lillian, she was the total bitch of the school. Now that I think of it, she always used to mention a 'Percy Jackson.'

"John Luke is still there," Percy said and looked at Leo. "Sorry man."

"It's cool," he said softly. Calypso kissed his cheek and took his hand.

I wondered what happened there.

"Who's John Luke?" I asked softly.

"Oh, he's actually your brother." Piper said, "but he's a huge bully."

"Great," I rolled my eyes.

We ate breakfast and then headed out. Adam and I rode with Jason and Piper. It wasn't a long ride to school, about the same as from my dad's house.

When we got to school, I took Adam to the office to get registered and it turns out he got the empty locker next to me. It felt so weird being back. Everybody kept staring at me.

"What's first period?"

"Social Studies," I said and shut my locker.

We walked to social studies and I felt like I was going to die. Mrs. Inch called on me for roll and said 'wow you're actually here!'

I nodded and rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. Adam reached beneath the table and squeazed my hand. Adam and I had PE after social studies. I was kind of excited because we were going to actually meet Coach Hedge.

I change for PE and I catch some girls staring at my scar. Annabeth barely blinks at it, Adam catches my expression.

"Hey you okay?" He takes my hand and we go to sit on the bleachers for role.

"Yeah, girls staring." I look down at my scar.

"Hey, I think it's beautiful." His brown eyes twinkle and make me blush.

"Thanks but it's ugly," I say softly.

Coach Hedge calls roll and then we take a couple of laps to warm up. Obviously all the demigods are in the front. Percy and Annabeth race eachother and Percy wins but Annabeth is half a step behind.

We play dodge ball, Coach obviously puts the demigods on one team. Percy gets us all in a huddle.

"I know we can all get there before the mortals. Jason, all the balls that don't find their mark, make them. Parker, I know you can throw. Get the girls on the back row. Annabeth, get the edges. Everybody else, hit the chest."

We all touch the wall when Coach blows his whistle. All the demigods get there first, I notice another demigod that I'm guessing is John Luke.

I get all the girls in the backrow, it's hilarious. They're the ones that just sit there, hoping they don't get hit.

A ball is coming straight toward me, I dive to my left like I'm about to pancake a volleyball. Then I roll and get up.

"Damn," Adam runs up next to me.

"Thanks," I laugh.

Soon, we conquered the whole other team. No demigoids got out, it was amazing.

After PE, I head down to my elective. It's art. I kind of have an artsy side, it helps me calm down my ADHD.

The art teacher, Mrs. Cramer is a total hippy. She wears a lot tie-die and talks about her new prius she got. Gag.

I draw Camp Half Blood from the view of beach. Like your back is to the ocean and you're looking up at it.

Mrs. Cramer comes over and pulls the paper away from me. "Oh my Gosh! This is beautiful?"

"Thanks," I say and pull my paper back.

"Where is this at?" She pushes her glasses up on her nose.

"Um, it's just out of my imagination," I say nervously.

"It's beautiful," then she waddles over to her desk.

I roll my eyes and start to draw the forest. Soon the bell is ringing and I go to math. On the way there, I see Lillian approach me at my locker.

"So, you're friends with Percy Jackson." She chews obnoxiously on a peice of gum.

"Yeah," I say and grab my text book out of my locker. "Why?"

"Because he needs to get rid of that slut Annabeth," she twirls a peice of her dehyrdated hair around her finger.

"Fuck off," I shut my locker and start walking in the direction of math.

"You're going to regret that," she narrows me down with those pot smoking eyes.

"Yeah well I regret a lot of things," I roll my eyes.

I turn into math and sit down next to Adam. He obviously notices something is wrong.

"Something happen out there?" He pulls his feet off the desk and leans his elbows on his knees to look at me.

"Just Lillian," I wave him off. "She said that Percy needs to get rid of Annabeth and I said fuck off."

He laughed, "that sounds like something that you'd do."

"But she said I would regret that..." I trailed off and pulled out a pencil.

"You can still kick her ass," Adam leans back in his chair.

"True," I smiled.

Then class started. I was never good at math so I am probably going to fail this class. After math was done, it was lunch. Thank Gods.

I sat between Adam and Calypso. It was hard to believe I was sitting next to a Goddess. I still wondered what happened between John Luke and Leo but I didn't want to ask. Maybe later, at the house.

Percy and Annabeth were telling a story when John Luke came over with a tray.

"No, go away," Calypso pointed to a table with Lillian in it. Her brown eyes were filled with anger that I've never seen before.

He bent his head and trudged over to the table. I looked at Kellie and she shook her head like, _don't ask_.

I didn't press on, I just ate my lunch. Volleyball season was over, I only played one game on Varsity.

After lunch, school seemed to go fast from then on. Greek class was the last one of the day. I'm an expert at Greek I guess since I'm in a class with seniors and juniors. Adam and I were the only freshman.

The teacher Ms. Linus was an absolute bitch. We were learning modern Greek and Ancient Greek was kind of the same.

" _Hey Adam, how many Greek Teachers does it take to screw in a lightbulb_?" I ask Adam in ancient Greek.

He burst out laughing and Percy was laughing too behind me because he had heard me.

"How do you know Ancient Greek?" Ms. Linus snapped at me.

"Um-" I started to say. "I dunno."

Her pudgy face turned red as she marched off to her desk. I looked at Adam and started laughing.

Annabeth was having a conversation with Percy in Greek and they were fluent in it. I understand it perfectly but I'm not good at pronouncing.

Ms. Linus teaches us stuff we already know and then school lets out. This time, we ride with Frank and Hazel.

We're silent the whole way there, Adam squeazes my hand across the seats. This day went okay. Except for the whole Lillian thing.

After they pulled into the garage, I went straight up to my room to do homework.

A few minutes into algebra, Adam knocked on my door. "Can I come in?"

I spun around in my desk chair. "Sure," I set my pencil down.

He sat down on the edge of my bed and I went and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" I took his hand, his brown eyes were sad.

Adam wrapped his strong arms around me and burried his face in my hair. "Parker, Lillian is going to get someone stronger than you."

"Adam I can handle myself," I said softly.

"What if she gets somebody that can beat you up," Adam mumbles into my hair.

"I'm a demigod Adam, I can handle myself." I said and brushed his hair out of his face. "But if I need help I'll call you."

"Okay, you better." Adam said and the sadness went automatically away in his eyes.

"Better now?" I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Adam smiled.

"Okay, I bet you have a lot of homework to do." I stood up and pulled on his hand. "You can do it in here if you want."

Adam nodded, "I have a shit ton of homework."

 **Heeelllloooo everybody. I don't remember the last time I updated but oh well. I just went and saw Inside Out and I'm pretty sure my personality is Sadness.**

 **Anyway, I need some reviews before I post the next chapter. I haven't got any in a while except for one.**

 **So please reveiw before the next chapter, it would mean a lot to me. So please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Homework was hell. Adam doesn't have deslexia but he has trouble learning. He helped me read my homework.

"Okay, if the equation is 2x+8, what is the y-intercept?" Adam looks down at me as we sit in bed.

"Uh, the positive eight?" I looked up at me, our faces inches apart.

"I think so," Adam says and circles the positive eight.

After homework, Adam goes to his own room and I crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and try not to distract myself. After a while, I fall asleep without nightmeres.

When I wake up, I take a quick shower. Then I put on a blue flannel(if you haven't noticed, it's my favorite) with black leggings and my black converse.

Adam meets me on the stairs, he has a camp t-shirt on and black basketball shorts with converse.

"Hey," he says and takes my hand.

"Hey," we walk down the stairs together.

We eat breakfast and then head to school. This time we ride with Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey can I ask you guys something?" I lean on the center console as we sit in the garage.

"Yeah sure," Annabeth looks back at me.

"What happened between Leo and John Luke?" I ask softly, "but you don't have to answer that."

Percy tenses up in the front seat and Annabeth looks over at him. "We had some hellhounds attack at school last year. Leo got cut up and John Luke started picking on him in the bathroom. He was saying a bunch of crap things about Calypso so Leo punched him. He ran away and Jason and Calypso found him on the bleachers. He cut himself."

I sat back down on the seat, Adam looks over at me. "If you're wondering, I'm nothing like my brother."

"Yeah we know," Percy says and starts up the car.

We drive in silence for a while, Adam brushes his thumb over my knuckles. When we get to school, I book it to my locker. As soon as I open it, somebody slams it close.

"Hey what the-" I turn around and meet a muscular chest. Then I fallow that up until I see a burly face.

"I heard you didn't fallow Lillian's instructions," he pushes me into my locker. The padlock digs into my back.

"Yeah because I'm not her bitch," I gritted my teeth.

"Well you're a little mouthy aren't you," he said and shoved me in harder.

"Get away from me," I shoved back with all my strength.

He stumbles back words and punches me in the eye. I slide back against my locker as he runs away. He obviously wasn't from this school.

Everybody stares at me, then the bell rings and everybody scurries back to class.

My head throbs and black spots start to form in my eyes. Luckily, the girls bathroom is right next to where I had fallen. I slowly crawl in there and lock the door behind me.

Adam texts me: _where are you? What happened?_

I slowly text back: _girls bathroom in the commons. ASAP_

He doesn't respond after that and I know he's making an excuse to come and get me.

A few minutes later, somebody knocks on the door. "Parker? It's Adam."

I slowly reach up and unlock the door. He shuts it and locks it behind him but doesn't look down at me.

"Parker! Oh my-" he drops down beside me.

"Gods not so loud," I clutch my head and whisper.

He gingerly touches my throbbing eye. "What the Hades happened?"

"Some kid was being a Toby for Lillian," I whisper.

"And he punched you?" Adam's face turned pale.

"Yeah," the black spots make an apperence again.

"Hey are you okay?" He pulls me into my lap and sits against the wall.

"No," tears spill down my cheeks.

Adam slowly runs his fingers over my hair. "I'll call Percy and take us home."

"Okay," I wipe my eyes with the palm of my hand.

Adam's eyes turn watery and I wipe the stray tears away. "Parker this has to end now."

"Adam stop I can handle my self," I lean onto his chest.

He pushes my head up, "hey. Parker I am here to protect you, okay?"

"Okay," I start to cry again.

It all happened so fast, Adam leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I slid my arms around his neck, it all felt so natural. One of his hands went on my hip and another knotted in my hair.

It was a split second before he pulled away, the tension in the room vanished as he pulled out his phone and texted Percy. He said he'd be there in a few minutes, everybody else would be coming.

Adam carried me out of the bathroom and got in Percy's car. He seemed really mad, kind of like I was his little sister.

I laid down on the couch and Calypso put an ice pack on my eye. "So who did this?" Hazel brought out a peice of paper and charcoal pencils. "Describe him."

So I described him and Hazel drew him perfectly. "That's it, that's him." I slowly sat up and pulled the icepack off of my eye.

Adam squeazed my hand. "Easy there."

"Did he tell you his name?" Percy crossed his arms, his expression grim.

"Why would he tell me his name?" I laid back down on the couch.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged.

Adam kissed my knuckles and placed the icepack back over my eye. Nobody even blinked at the sight. Leo sat in an arm chair, curled up with a blanket. Probably thinking about the whole John Luke thing. Calypso sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

We all watched TV, everybody splayed out on couches or chairs. They were all kind of like a big family, I love it.

Adam crawled on the couch with me and wrapped his arm around me. I closed my eyes and everything was a blur. Soon, I was asleep.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. When I touched it, it was swollen. I slowly sat up, we were alone in the livingroom. There was a warm fire built, probably by Leo.

Adam stired and opened his eyes. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"Nothing, I just woke up." I turned around and his gaze softened. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Gods, it's all swollen." He gently put his hand on my temple.

"I can feel it," I laid back down beside him.

Adam slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. "I don't think we're going to school today."

"Good idea," I groaned.

"I am going to kill him when I find him-" Adam's expression darkened.

"Adam stop," I said softly. "I can take care of him. I was just unprepared."

He bit his lip and I hid my face in his neck. "How's the eye?"

"It hurts," I whispered.

Adam slowly pulled my face away and kissed below my eye. "I'll make it better."

I curled my toes and leaned into him. "Thanks Adam."

He closed his eyes, "come on. Let's go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and hide my face in his neck. Soon, I'm asleep again, so is Adam.

When we wake up, somebody is talking quietly in the kitchen. It sounds like Leo and Calypso.

"Cally, it's just like the same thing that happened to me." Leo whispered, was he-crying?

"Firebug, it's okay." Calypso says in a soothing voice. "She's okay, it wasn't John Luke."

"I hate him," Leo sobs.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Calypso says and they start walking back upstairs.

It's about six as I check my watch. I get up and go to the bathroom, my eye is swollen a solid purple and I can't see out of it.

When I get out, everybody is sitting at the table. Even Adam. "What's going on?" I sit down next to Adam.

"We're going to find him," Percy said. "Because you're like my little sister, like Kellie is to me and nobody messes with my sisters. And like if Frank EVER hurts Hazel, he knows I will literally kill him."

Frank nodded and turned pale. "Yeah of course."

"And when I find him-" Percy started to raise his voice.

"Percy," Annabeth warned.

"Sorry," Percy dropped his voice.

I touched my throbbing eye, "you guys don't have to do this for me."

"Of course we have to do this," Piper said. "I will kill him."

 **Hello everybody! I literally sat down and wrote this chapter in about an hour. Hopefully I find out a way for them to find this guy. Anyway, leave some suggested on how you think they should find them. If I use your idea, I will give you credit for it.**

 **I actually like this story and I've only really like writing two. But it's not one of my best stories. Anyway, please leave a review in that SPECIAL box below and I will do something idk you pick.**

 **Anyway! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Frank suggested that that man left a scent on me. He turned into a blood hound and sniffed me.

He let out a howl and turned back into a human. "Come on, let's go to the school."

I rode with Frank and Hazel, Adam did too. Wait were we dating now?

The door was open when we went in there because school was still going on so I went and stood over by my locker. "We were right here."

Frank turned back into the blood hound and sniffed, then he started walking out the door. We all fallowed when he started walking down the street.

Adam gingerly touched my eye. "Does it hurt?"

"No I'm fine," I brushed his hand off.

Frank led us to an appartment building and he fallowed the trail into the elevator and pushed the top button. When he got to a door, I couldn't help feeling nervous.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him," Percy mumbled and furiously knocked on the door.

He answered and then he obviously didn't see me, Frank was hiding me with his bulky frame.

"What's this all about?" He yawned and scratched at his stubble.

Percy punched him square in the face. The guy fell straight on his back up jumped back up.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"For punching up our friend," Piper kicked him in the groin and then punched him in the nose.

He seemed suprized at first that Piper had just punched him, Frank wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me away from the fight. I was feeling really dizzy all of the sudden.

I saw Adam punch the guy in the ribcage and spit on him. "That was for Parker."

I sat down on the floor and Frank looked worried. "Hey are you okay?"

At that moment, I realized that just because Frank was a child of war doesn't mean that he likes that fight and the thrill.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just fine."

Annabeth's grey eyes were stormy and she kicked his knees out from underneath him.

He stopped moving and then spit up blood. "I'm just doing what Lillian told me too do."

"What's your name?" Percy looked pretty dangerous by the look of his eyes.

"Keith Smith," he said and closed his eyes.

"So you're Lillian's bitch?" Piper glared down at him.

"If that's what you'd you say," Keith said and tried to sit up.

I put my head in my hands, I hate people doing my dirty work for me. Frank took my hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said softly.

"Come on, we're going to the car." He pulled me up softly.

"What dirt has Lillian got on you?" Annabeth said and I could see the glint of her knife.

"She's paying for my dad's nursing home," he said angirly. "Just leave me, I deserve this."

"Damn right you do," Percy said and started to walk away.

Adam wrapped his arm around my waist and wiped his knuckles off of his shirt. "You 'kay?"

"Yeah, why do we people keep asking me that?" I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Because you got punched by somebody that has three times your body weight." Adam was obviously tried to hide his split knuckles.

"I'm fine," I said softly.

We rode with Frank and Hazel again, I don't think Hazel fought at all. She doesn't seem like the type.

I was silent the whole way there, so was Adam. He was quiet, really quiet for ADHD. My mind was still spinning a thousand hitting approaches a second but I kept my mouth shut.

As soon as we were in the garage. I opened the door opened the door and Adam started to fallow me.

"Parker what's wrong?" He asked as I slowly climbed the stairs up to my room. "Baby please, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the door was spinning and I sat down hard on the stairs. Black spots crowded the corners of my eyes.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Adam knealt down beside me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Everything is spinning," I put my head between my knees.

Adam picked me up and carried me up the rest of the stairs. He set me down on the bed. "Let me look at your eyes."

I opened my eyes and looked into his chocolate brown ones. "What for?"

"Thank Gods, you don't have a concussion. I think you just got punched too hard," he laced his fingers with mine.

I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes. "Adam you worry to much."

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "Need anything?"

"Just a snuggle," I said nervously.

Adam settled my under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. "That sounds more like it."

I nervously reached up and pressed my lips to his. He slowly kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pulled away, breathing hard. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Adam said and kissed me again.

"I've never kissed anybody," I said sheepishly.

"Me neither," Adam laughed.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well I'd say it was a great first kiss."

"I'd say that too," Adam kissed me again.

We watched TV for a while and snuggled a lot. Adam's feet were freazing and he kept putting them on my legs.

"Adam I swear I will punch you in the gut," I threatened him after the third time.

He did it again and as promised, I punched him in the gut. He doubled over and coughed. "Gods, what was that for?"

"I warned you," I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Shut up," Adam coughed again.

I pulled him close to me and kissed his hair. "Love you."

"Love you too," Adam pecked me on the lips.

We spent the rest of the day watching TV and Adam nursing my migrane. When I fell asleep, Adam stayed by my side and helped me through my nightmere's about Hellhounds.

I got up since we were going to school today and didn't put on any make up to cover my eye. This was my battle wound, like it or not. Just like my scar.

Adam met me at the stairs like usual. "Well you look tough."

"Shut up," I stretch up to kiss him.

We walk down and get breakfast. Everybody is talking about regular stuff but today I'm taking down Lillian. If she can't do her dirty work, I'll show her how I do mine.

Adam and I rode with Percy and Annabeth. We were silent the whole way there, Adam was rubbing my knuckles.

As soon as I got to school, I marched to my locker, waiting for Lillian to stumble my way. She eventually did, wearing her five inch heals.

"Oh my God! Parker what happened to your face?" She giggles and leans against the locker next to mine.

I slam my locker shut, "you damn well know what happened."

"Was it Keith?" She makes a pouty lip.

I raise my voice, "really Lillian? You blackmail somebody into doing your own dirty work for you?"

That got the attention of the entire hall. "Keep your voice down," Lillian hisses. "Do you want to ruin my entire reputation?"

I pull back my first and punch her square in the nose. She goes down and the hall is silent, then they start to clap.

I just kick her in the side and walk down the hall to first period. Adam is waiting for me.

"What the Hades just happened out there?" Adam takes my hand, "your eyes are wild."

"I punched Lillian," I said softly. "I'm betting if five minutes I'll be called to go down to the Principal's office."

Adam smiles and kisses my temple. "Nice, representing."

As expected, five minutes later I'm walking down the hall to the Principal's office. Mrs. Graycee absolutely hates me, I've been in her office about ten times this year already.

I flop down in one of those hard leather chairs and plop my bag next to me. "What's up Doc?"

"Save the act Parker," Graycee rolls her eyes. "We had Lillian come in with a bloody noise, saying that you punched her. Come over here and we'll check the security cameras."

I roll my eyes and get up to fallow her to the Security Camera room. Sure enough, there's me punching Lillian.

"Now go back two days, to Lillians locker. Then to my locker, about the same time." I look at her and raise my eyebrows. "You'll find out why I punched her."

Sure enough, there's Keith talking to Lillian, then him coming over to my locker to punch me.

"Okay, deal is we're still going to have to suspend you. But we'll suspend Lillian too. And is that Keith Smith?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "You might want to call my dad now."

She rolls her eyes and picks up the phone. I think she memorized my dad's number. In a few minutes, he's promising to come and get me.

When he gets here, Mrs. Graycee calmly explains what happened. I'm suspended for three days.

Dad starts the drive to the house, he's silent at first. Then the questions come bubbling you.

"So, good job for standing up for youself." Dad said softly, "but why did she set that guy up to punch you?"

"Because, she wants to date my friend Percy and he has a girlfriend. She wanted me to get rid of his girlfriend. I said no and she said I'll regret it." I said simpily and leaned my head on cool window.

Dad pulled into the driveway, "do you have a key?"

I fished around in my bag for a minute, "yeah. Right here."

"Okay, love you." He leaned over and hugged me. "See you at Christmas or whenever you get in trouble next."

"Bye Dad," I laughed.

I unlocked the front door and walked inside, now what?

 **Hello everybody! I have some news if you like Supernatural!**

 **There is a story I just posted called the torturing and it's a Sam x reader story. Please check it out!**

 **IF YOU DON"T LIKE SUPERNATURAL and you want a little story like fluff and a specific pairing! Review down below or PM me if you want it. If I'm in that Fandom, I will attempt to write it and get it up as soon as possible!**

 **Yes, I'm becoming that profile. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I ended up cleaning the whole house in boredom. Except for everybody elses room, that's their privacy and their problem. Good thing there was no dishes, I hate doing dishes.

They all came home at the usual time, Annabeth told me that she had punched Lillian as well.

"You'd think she's learn from two punches now," I rolled my eyes and put down magical plates in everybodies spot.

"No kidding," Annabeth laughed.

Adam had to stay after school for some work and he came home quickly, one of his teachers dropped him off.

"Oh Gods! I can't believe you got suspended," Adam wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"You know, for an Ares kid you're getting pretty soft." I chuckled and brushed the loose fringe off of his face.

He punched me softly in the arm, "shut up. No I'm not."

"Just kidding," I laughed and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"You better be," he cracks a smile and leans down to kiss me.

We walk into the livingroom to eat dinner, Percy has a story to tell about Lillian.

"She came back into first period, broken nose job and bruised ribs. It was hilarious," he bites into his pizza.

"I'll claim the broken nose and ribs," I raise my hand and laugh.

"You know, if you're feeling bad about being suspended. I'm not suprized a demigod got suspended," Percy laughed.

"I'm not feeling bad about being suspended. That bitch deserved it," I said. Hazel looked uncomfortable as I said that. "Sorry Hazel, excuse my language."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." She said softly and sipped her water.

After dinner, Adam and I sit on the couch and watch TV for a while. "Do you want me to stay home with you tomorrow?"

"No it's fine, I'll probably just train tomorrow." I said and leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You know, we should get a beach volleyball net."

"Yeah that would be fun," I smiled. "We do need the practice for this summer."

"Yeah so we can kick Luci and Lizette's ass," Adam laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"I think we already did," I took his hand. "While I'm home tomorrow I'll order one."

"You better," Adam smiled and kissed my temple.

We slowly stumbled up to bed, this time we slept in Adam's bed. Everything smelled like him, it was calming. It was like old spice and his shampoo.

I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. Soon, I was asleep.

When I woke up, Adam was in the shower. So I just closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Except, my ADHD mind wouldn't let me.

Adam soon came out, luckily he was dressed. "I'm going to school now Babe." He kissed my forehead.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a proper kiss. "I'll order the net today. Okay?"

"Okay," he hugged me back. "See you later."

"Bye," I let go of him.

He walked out the door and I got up to take a shower in my room. Then I pulled up my computer and ordered a beach volleyball net. Plus extra shipping with my dad's credit card but I put it in to be shipped here.

The house was already clean so I went for a run on the beach. Only with my knife strapped in my shorts of course if I went out of the force field.

The force feild turned out to be huge so I didn't end up going out of it. So I pushed myself and sprinted the whole way back.

It was about ten by the time I got back. So I ate some breakfast and watched TV.

I went into the training room and hit the volleyball against the wall for a while. Then I spared with halogram people and fought imaginary hellhounds.

Soon, that got boring. So I ran again and practiced my archary. Let's just say Leo isn't going to be happy about the wall.

Everybody came home right on time, Percy and Annabeth stormed upstairs in another useless fight. Frank and Hazel took a walk on the beach, Piper and Jason went upstairs to Piper's room and Calypso and Leo went into Leo's workshop.

Adam and I went and sat on the back porch. It was nearing Christmas, Adam and I missed Thanksgiving on our Quest.

The air was cold so I snuggled closer to him in our chair. "Your black eye is fading," he said softly.

"That's good," I mumbled back.

Adam slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "How's the head?"

"Good," I said softly.

"Are you okay?" Adam brushes my hair out of my face.

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" His brown eyes showed signs of worry and sadness.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "I just have ADHD and I got suspended for defending myself."

"Parker," Adam sighed. "They don't understand."

I bit my lip and tried my best to stay silent. Adam kissed my jaw bone then squeazed my waist.

"Hey tomorrow's the last day," Adam whispered. "Then you can go back to school."

"Yeah, so?" I suddenly had an attitude for some reason.

"What's you're deal?" Adam snapped and sat up straighter. "Ms. Attitude!"

I pushed myself out of his arms, "just everything is being turned around." I stood up and went and stood infront of the bay window.

"Parker that happens," Adam's voice softened. "Things change, everything isn't going to stay the same."

"I have a problem with that, I can't move on. You know that," I turned around to face him. "Everything is changing so fast that I can't even handle it, I can't just accept that fact, Adam."

Adam burried his face into his hand and sighed. "Parker, just please. Please just try and accept it."

I felt tears stinging my eyes and I didn't know why. "Adam I-" I barely got those two words out before I callapsed in tears.

Adam slid onto the floor and pulled me onto his lap. "It's okay Baby, it's okay."

I knotted my hands in his t-shirt and sobbed. Adam ran his hands over my hair and leaned back against the couch.

"Hey it's okay," Adam mumbled. "Softball's starting soon, you had an automatic spot on Varsity."

"Yeah I know," I mumbled. "You'll watch right?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?" Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

I stretched up and slightly pressed my lips to his. Adam kissed me back and pulled me closer to his body.

Then he quickly pulled away, breathing hard and but his eyes were sparkling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Okay first off, I am HELLA sorry because I meant to post this chapter before I went camping for five days but I didn't finish it in time. So anyway, this story will come to an end sooner or later but now is not the time. Volleyball will be starting soon so I will not have enought time to write a lot.**

 **Anyway, it would mean a lot if you reviewed! So... please review lol!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, I woke up in Adam's bed. It was ten thirty in the morning and I was snuggled up under his thick blankets. Everything smelled like him, I smiled and nuzzled his pillow.

Gods I want him back here so badly. I want to snuggle up in his arms and never get out of them.

I get up and take a long shower just because I can. Then I make myself breakfast infront of the TV.

At two, they all come home. Percy and Annabeth go to take a walk on the beach, Piper and Jason go to the training room, Frank and Hazel go up to their room and Leo and Calypso went into the workshop.

Adam folded me into his arms and pressed a kiss into my hair. "How was today?"

"Boreing," I smiled. "But it was the last day."

"Yeah, good thing huh?" Adam smiled and started walking up the stairs.

"I guess," I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

We walked upstairs to my room, pulled up my computer and watched Netflix.

Adam kissed my knuckles softly, "so really. How are you doing?"

"Good," I mumbled and clicked on another episode of _Supernatural_. "Really Adam I am, are you going back to your mom's for Christmas?"

"Yeah," Adam mumbled. "But I really don't want too."

"We can Iris Message," I said softly. "After Christmas break softball will start up soon."

"Yeah," Adam mumbled softly. "Then camp."

"The best part of the summer," I smiled up at him. "So we can kick Luci and Lizette's ass."

Adam grinned, "yeah we will."

After a couple episodes of _Supernatural_ , I fell asleep with my head on Adam's chest.

He stopped watching because he knew I would kick his ass if he watched ahead. Then he fell asleep as well.

When I woke up, I totally forgot that I had to go to school. So I just rolled back over into Adam's side.

"No, we've got to get up," Adam mumbled and sat up.

I groaned and rolled over, "no..."

Adam grinned and bent over me. "Did you just say no to me?"

"Yes," I mumbled sleepily.

Suddenly, Adam's fingers tug into my side. My weakest ticklish spot, I was thrown into fits of giggles and was left breathless as he went to take a shower.

I walked back into my room and took a shower. Then I put on dark wash skinny jeans, my brown UGG boots, a white sweater with my brown parka. Then I quickly brushed out my hair and plopped a white beanie on my head.

Adam met me at the top of the stairs, "happy December first."

"Oh Gods, are you one of those over Christmas-y people?" I made a face at him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Yes I am," Adam grinned proudly. "But I'm not going to be with you for Christmas so you don't have to deal with it."

I rolled my eyes and started walking down the stairs, we sat at the table and ate breakfast.

"So who's going home for Christmas this year?" Percy looked around the table.

Piper looked up, "my dad wants me to come home this Christmas since I didn't last year."

"I am," I said and looked down at my cereal bowl.

"Annabeth and I are going to Mom and Paul this year," Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth.

"I'm going back to Ohio this year," Adam said and crunched down on a peice of bacon.

"Thalia and I are going to Camp Jupiter with the hunters," Jason piped up and smiled.

Nico frowned, "Will and I are going to camp."

"So I'm guessing Frank, me, Leo, Calypso, Kellie and Jordan will be here for Christmas?" Hazel looked around the table.

"Yup," Percy said. "Are you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah," Leo said quietly.

After breakfast, Adam and I rode with Frank and Hazel. I wasn't THAT excited to go to school again.

As I walked to my locker, I wished I was back home again. Then we walked to social studies and I fell asleep.

Adam shook me awake, "three days off and you're falling asleep."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back in my hands.

 _line break_

During Greek class, everything came pretty natural to me. Calypso kept saying that she was worried about Leo.

"Why are you worried about him?" I looked over at her.

"He told me last night that the reason you're all going home is because they still have mortal parents." Calypso said, "that's why I'm worried."

I bit my lip, "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, well me too," Calypso looked down at her paper.

The bell rings and we gather up our stuff. I head to my locker to get my backpack before joining Adam in Percy and Annabeth's car.

"Was it just me or... Did Leo seem a little down today?" Percy looked over at Annabeth.

"Calypso's worried about him," I said softly.

"She's always worried about him," Annabeth rubbed her thumb on Percy's cheek. "I bet he's just thinking about his mom again."

Then Percy started up the car and drove in silence. I reached over for Adam's hand- and reasurance.

When we got to the house, Adam and I went and took a walk on the beach. The air was cold and sand sunk between my toes.

"I feel so bad for Calypso," Adam suddenly blurted out. "I mean, she loves Leo with all her heart- and he's struggling!"

"Calypso will help him," I said and squeazed his hand. "She really loves him and he loves her. They'll get through it."

"Can I tell you something?" Adam stopped walking and looked over at me.

"Yeah sure," I looked up at him and stopped too. "What's up?"

"I-I'm kind of nervous about going back to my mom's house for Christmas. Sometimes, monsters would attack... And my sister that can see through the mist- Alice would be so afraid of me." Adam's brown eyes held fear and his face was pale.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, "hey. We can IM whenever we want."

"Yeah I know," Adam said softly. "It's just sometimes, my mom's hate me because she got pregnant by accedent."

"Well I'm glad that accedent happened," I smiled and closed my eyes. "Maybe this year will be better."

"Hopefully," Adam said softly. "But I obviously doubt it."

"It's just my dad's boring family at Christmas. Most of them hate me," I laughed.

"Just my mom's family," Adam said softly and smiled. "Obviously."

I laughed and let my head fall on his chest. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Adam slid his fingers through my hair.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing," Adam shook his head. "I've got everything I need."

"That's a lie," I said and smiled.

"Okay, get me some socks or something." Adam rolled his eyes, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"How about an ugly Christmas sweater?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "That'll make a girl happy."

Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His lips tasted like coffee, "I bet it will."

I leaned into him and closed my eyes. "Should we go back to the house now?"

"A few more minutes," Adam said softly. "The quiet is nice."

"Yeah it is," I responded in a small voice.

 **Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay, I haven't had inspiration for this story but after this chapter I promise I will get chapters up faster. My birthday is on monday so I don't know if I will be updating before that... Anyway, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Over Christmas, all of my dad's reletives were pinching my cheeks and telling me stories. Every night I would IM Adam, he seemed so sad every time.

A few weeks later, softball started. And of course, I got varsity for pitching. Here's how our first game went.

We were at home, so I was pitching first. Apperently I was going to pitch until my arm gave out.

The game started off well, I struck out two girls when their clean up batter came up.

She was almost six foot, she held her bat with so much confidence, I snorted.

I was like, five foot three, not very immitating. But I threw a curve ball that curved out. She swung and cracked the ball into left field. Over the left fielders head.

Our left feilder, Sophie, drop stepped and dove. There was a lick of silence before she stuck her glove up, she caught the ball.

Holy Hades, this was only the first inning. Our Coach- Iz jumped up and down clapping.

I laughed and started walking toward the dugout. Iz clapped me on the back. "Nice job," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said back.

Hitting went well, I got a double and got home. Game was up 3-0. After a couple innings, we were up 6-0.

Soon the game was over, it went pretty well for my first high school game. Adam met me outside the dugout.

"Hey, nice job." He leaned down and kissed me. "You did awesome."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Can we go home now, I'm beat."

"Yeah come on," Adam had finally got his lisence so he could drive me around.

We got in his car and started driving. Dad hadn't come to my first game because he was busy, but he promised the next one.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah Baby?" He looked over at my briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Are we going to camp after softball season?" I reached over and squeazed his hand.

"Yeah I think so," Adam smiled with his eyes on the road. "Then we can kick some ass in volleyball."

"Of course," I smiled and reached down to unlace my cleats. "But Coach thinks we have a chance at state this year, I've got to focus of softball right now."

"Yeah of course," Adam turned onto our road. "I bet you guys could win state."

"I hope we can," I put my cleats in my bag. "That would be amazing as a freshman."

"Your pitching is amazing," he hit the button to open the garage.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I've been working so hard on it. Last year in rec league, everybody was afraid to hit against me."

"I bet they were," Adam turned off the car and smiled.

I pushed my door open and we walked inside. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So, how'd it go?" Percy looked over at us and into the kitchen.

"Won, six zero," I smiled and pulled a pac of top ramen out of the cuppard. "I pitched the whole game."

"Nice," Annabeth smiled.

I put water in a pot and turned the stove on high. "Yeah, it was amazing."

"We'll come next time," Percy said. "But _Annabeth_ said we had _homework_."

"Well we did," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

I smiled, "it's fine. It wasn't that exciting."

Percy smiled and nuzzled his nose into Annabeth's hair. "We'll be there next time."

I ate my ramen, took a shower then crawled into bed with Adam. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"You smell better," he mumbled into my neck.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "That's something every girl wants to hear."

Adam laughed and pulled the covers up over us. "Night Parker."

"Night Adam," I mumbled. I was so tired from the game that I fell asleep instantly.

When I woke up, Adam was in his room, in the shower. I got up and since it was an away game, I didn't have to dress up. I wore black running pants, my nike frees and a plain t-shirt. Then I brushed my teeth, then my hair and walked downstairs.

Adam waited for me at the top of the stairs like usual, then we walked downstairs and ate breakfast.

"So where's the game today?" Piper asked with a moutfull of pancakes.

I told her after swallowed my orange juice. It was just a small school out of town.

"We're all coming today," Hazel smiled and nudged Frank with her arm.

"Thank you," I smiled. "That means a lot."

Adam slowly took my hand under the table and squeazed it. "Is your dad coming?"

"No, he has a race." I looked down at my breakfast and frowned. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Adam gave me another reasuring squeaze.

After breakfast, we loaded up in Adam's car and drove to school. As I walked down the hall, everybody congradulated me on pitching yesterday.

I was mostly embarassed but I was smiling. I got my books for social studies and walked into class with Adam.

As usual, class was harder to get through because there was a game afterword. Adam just took my hand and rubbed it, that usually kept me calm. But in the classes I didn't have with him, I got sent out into the hall.

I can't help it, my ADHD just takes over sometimes. And because I can't read the assignment, I get bored easily.

After school, we got on our team bus and drove to the town. Game on.

 **I am so sorry. Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating for 17 days. I just finished daily doubles for volleyball(practice in the morning, practice in the afternoon) and will find out if I made the team tomorrow.**

 **Turns out, next chapter will be the last chapter. I am litterally tired of the story now. I know you guys like it but I have another story to finish. Then I'm taking a break from fanfiction and just writing for myself. Maybe posting one-shots here and there.**

 **This chapter is shorter because I wanted it to be. Sorry, gone for almost three weeks and give you a weak ass chapter. Anyway, hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

We ended up winning the game, I only pitched half of the game. Our other pitcher Tayla pitched the first half.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Kellie and Adam and cheered me on in the stands. It was kind of embarassing actually.

After the game, they all hugged me. I hid my face in Adam's chest as they did that.

"Gods you guys are so embarassing," I mumbled and smiled.

Percy grinned and slapped me on the back. "You did great."

"Thanks," I blushed and lowered my eyes.

Adam wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted," I smiled weakly.

Then we drove home and ate dinner. Adam was still talking about a play our shortstop and second base did.

Octavia had a diving catch, tossed to Emily and Emily threw it to our third baseman Penny.

"That catch was pretty amazing though," Adam said as he sat on the counter.

"Yeah, that's why she's our shortstop." I rolled my eyes and pulled ice cream out of the freazer.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Ice cream before bed."

"Shut up," I blushed and scooped it into a bowl.

Adam hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can I have some icecream?"

I smiled and handed him the tub. "Dish it yourself then."

He smiled and kissed the back of my head. "Thanks Baby."

I smiled, turned around and kissed him. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"No problem," Adam smiled down at me. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

As games went on, we went undefeated and qualified for state. Dad even came to the championship game.

We were down by two and the bases were loaded with our batters. I was up to bat, I don't look that immitating. I'm five, two with a death glare that can make Percy cringe.

The pitcher almost _smirked_ at me, I hadn't been up to bat yet and haven't pitched yet.

She did her windup and pitched one straight down the middle to me. I cracked that thing down past right field and over the fence.

Homerun.

I smirked at the pitcher as I started to jog down to first base. The whole team was crowding homeplate. I jumped on it as I touched home, they all fell over. It was pretty cool.

Coach Tay hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "You're my LIFESAVER!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "She smirked at me, I couldn't handle that."

As I looked back at the pitcher, her jaw was set and she was glaring bullets at me.

I just smiled sweetly at her and grabbed my glove. Time to strike this bitch out.

She ended up being the clean up batter, I struck her out. You should've seen her face, it was hilarious.

Then we were up to bat again, last inning, Cassia my catcher was up to bat. She could hit farther than me.

The same pitcher looked nervous as she sized Cassia up. So she decided to throw a curve ball inside.

Mistake. Cassia loves those.

She cracked it far into center field and it dropped behind their centerfielder. I was on second so I tool off running, rounded second and slid into home.

Cassia only got to second but we got people home. We won.

We were all hugging eachother, crying, it was amazing. Coach had to sit us down and sob how proud of us she was. I loved every second of it.

After we were released, some man in a suit came up to me.

"Parker Smith?" He looked and sounded very official.

"Yes...?" I shifted my bag on my shoulder.

"I'm a scout from NYU, we would like you to come and pitch for us." He shook my hand with a hearty smile.

My jaw dropped, "oh wow-"

Dad came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Who's this honey?"

"He's from NYU, he-he wants me to pitch for them." I looked up at Dad.

"She's only a freshman," Dad knit his eyebrows together.

"She could have a full ride scholarship," the man shrugged. "Parker is a very talented player."

"Have you seen her play volleyball?" Dad whistled, "I'm to get somebody to notice her in beach volleyball."

The man handed Dad a buisness card, "here's my card. When she plays next, I'll come and watch." Then he walked away.

The truth was, I was a little shellshocked. I hugged Dad before walking over to Adam.

"Who was that?" He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"I-I just got offered a scholarship," I let my head fall on his chest.

"What!?" Adam pulled my head away and looked into my eyes. "Where too?"

"NYU," I mumbled. "But I love volleyball and I want to play beach."

"Then have that guy watch you play beach," Adam said. "Anyway, great job tonight. Nice homerun."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Annabeth hugged me, "nice job tonight."

"Thanks," I smiled then yawned. "If you don't mind, I'm kind of tired."

Everybody laughed and we loaded up in cars. I was half way asleep in Adam's car but he kept talking to me to keep me awake.

"If you want that man to watch you play volleyball, let's cut our camp time in a quarter and sign up for a tournament. There's one in August."

I slowly pulled off my cleats, "that sounds good."

School was over the next week, Percy and Annabeth graduated. Annabeth got accepted into NYU as well.

We all went to camp and we played a lot of beach volleyball. Everybody at camp knew my name, for volleyball and knife fighting.

Clarrise didn't approve of Adam and I. She said it was because Nike kids were crazier than Ares kids.

I didn't give a rats ass about what she said. Neither did Adam. It was kind of amuzing, we'd make a show of it. whenever she was around, we'd makeout or something.

In August, we went to the beach for the volleyball tournoment. Dad came and called the man to come and watch.

He was very impressed by the way we play. He was very impressed with Adam's setting.

He gave us both a scholarship.

So we went through high school, a scholarship to NYU and a demigod life. It was amazing.

After NYU, I got a new beach volleyball partner named Holly. Adam became our assistant coach.

We ended up qualifying for the Olympics and going into the championship game. Holly and I won against China and got the gold medal.

Dad and Adam were so proud of me. During the ceremony, I swear I could see my mom nodding at me in the stands.

Because the force field was so big, Adam and I bought a house next to the demigod mansion.

After graduation, Frank and Hazel moved up to Canada. Piper and Jason bought a house in the same neighboorhood. Calypso and Leo opened up a shop downtown.

We got married after the olympics, Holly and I still trained. After my second gold medal, I found out I was pregnant. The baby turned out to be a healthy baby boy named Jaden. He was our only child and he was perfect.

He grew up going to camp half blood in the summer and growing up on the beach beside courts.

Adam and I loved every second of it, after the second Olympics, Holly quit. I wanted to keep playing so I found a new partner. Her name was Penny, she was six foot three and could block like nobodies buisness.

Third olympics was my last, I was so worn out but I kept playing for fun. Penny later went on to win her third medal with a new partner. Adam and I just played for fun.

That's the end of our story for now. You can believe me if you want but it's all true.

The end I guess...

 **So that's the end I guess... Thanks everybody for reviewing and such. This story has been hard for me because I planned it out and I wanted to leave it and change it but I didn't. So thank you everybody for sticking with me from the begining.**

 **So, the end?**


End file.
